If I was Your Vampire
by XxcloudsgirlxX
Summary: Roxas is an average freshman with a dark past. His parents were killed by a vampire four years ago. Now starting a new year with his hate for vampires chained to his neck, how will he cope when he finds his new friend Axel is a vampire? AkuRoku. Yaoi.
1. Still in Love With all Your Sins

**If I was Your Vampire**

Chapter 1

-Still in Love with all Your Sins-

**CloudsGirl: Yay! A bran new AkuRoku story! I've been into vampire stuff lately, so my brain just kinda cooked up this story! I plan to make these chapters kinda long, and hopefully the story really long as well. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form.**

**xXx**

Axel dropped the small pink tablet into a glass of water and watched it slowly turn into a bright red liquid. He stared at the glass boredly and sighed. Today was the first day back from Summer break, which meant new classes, new teachers, and new _freshmen. _Those newbies always asked so many questions, and half of them would get beaten up by seniors by the end of the first week.

Axel quickly gulped down the red liquid with a grimace, licking a drip away from the corner of his mouth as he set the glass back down on the table. He slipped on his converses and grabbed his bookbag off the floor. After waving 'goodbye' to his mother, he darted out the door and down the street. Today should be fun...

xXx

Roxas, Sora, and Riku hurriedly darted down the street towards the school. '_My first day and I'm late?!'_ Roxas thought. As they neared the school gate, Sora tripped over a rock and landed face first on the sidewalk. Riku quickly ran to his side and helped him up. Roxas stopped running and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees and gasping for air.

After pushing past crowds of kids and finally finding their lockers (which, by the way, were several locker rows apart from eachother), they were finally able to receive their schedules. Unfortunately, Sora and Roxas had only a couple of classes together. Riku was a junior, so he couldn't share a class with them anyway.

Roxas quickly ran to his locker to pick up his books and binder. "See you in homeroom, Sora!" he called out as Sora and Riku headed towards their first classes. Roxas opened his locker and fished inside for his binder and history book. He slammed the locker shut, and walked to his next class. Axel, on the other hand, was walking with his hands in his pockets, his Ipod headphones plugged into his ears. He was walking towards his first class as well, which just happened to be in the direction Roxas was coming from...

_BAM! _The two boys rammed right into eachother, falling to the floor along with their books and binders. Roxas sat up and rubbed his head, while Axel quickly gathered his things and scrambled to his feet. "Sorry about that," he said, helping the little blonde up. Roxas picked up his things and dusted himself off.

"That's okay!" he said with a smile. Axel flashed him a quick grin before digging his hands into his pockets, carefully balancing his books under his arm.

Roxas' smile slowly faded as he studied Axel's appearance: bright red hair spiked wildly in the back, two little black triangles tattooed under his eyes, a small silver loop hugged around his bottom lip, and silver chains hanging from his neck and black studded belt with cross pendants hung at the ends of them. He also wore a black hooded sweatshirt that looked a size too big and a pair of dark-coloured jeans that looked a size too small. Roxas winced at the _thing _in front of him before absently running a hand through his hair. "I...uh...guess I'll see you...later?" he said, carefully beginning to walk past Axel.

"Sure," Axel said as he walked off, getting lost in his music once more.

xXx

Each class quickly melted into the other until finally, the school bell rang. The students quickly rushed out of their classrooms and into the halls, where they made a run out of the building. Roxas walked down the halls at a slow pace and somehow managed to avoid being knocked over several times. He was pondering about his encounter with Axel, and how there was a strange yet familiar aura Roxas felt from him. His thoughts quickly shattered as a hand gently grasped Roxas' shoulder. He slightly jumped at the touch and quickly turned around to see Sora, Riku walking closely behind him.

"Hey, Rox! Guess what?!" Sora said happily, he and Roxas now walking together in unison. Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...what?"

"This girl named Kairi asked me out on Saturday! Isn't that _great?!_" Roxas gave Sora a congratulatory smile, and couldn't help but notice the disappointed frown on Riku's face. Sora turned and grinned at him, that frown quickly forming into a nervous grin. Roxas laughed to himself. He knew Riku had liked Sora since the two met; it was just so obvious. But unfortunately for Riku, Sora was much too clueless to notice.

Roxas opened the front door as Sora waved 'goodbye' to Riku, who walked across the street to his own house. "What a great first day, huh?" Sora said, throwing his backpack on the table, "Except for when I almost got beaten up by that senior for running into him...or when I was running in the field at P.E. and almost knocked you into the puddle of mud..."

Roxas rolled his eyes and dragged his bookbag upstairs to his room, reminiscing on the unfortunate event of him almost falling into a giant puddle of mud. As he walked into his room, he picked up a small remote from his nightstand and flicked on his C.D. player, the song 'Scars' by Papa Roach leaking from the speakers. He absently sang along as he dug his phonebook-size mathbook out of his backpack. Settling in his seat, he leaned over his desk and began trying to decipher the homework he had been given.

xXx

Axel leaned back against the headboard of his bed, absently singing along to the song playing on his stereo. His sketchbook was sitting in his lap, and he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to draw. He had already finished his homework, so there was really nothing better left to do. Axel began to think about his encounter with Roxas, picking up his pencil and sketching out what he remembered of the blonde; spikey hair, big round eyes, short in height. Axel then sketched out what Roxas had been wearing that day. When he was finished, he sat back and smiled at the picture with satisfaction.

For some strange reason, he felt attracted to Roxas. And though the blonde gave the brightest smile you could ever see, Axel felt an aura of melancholy and depression around him. Axel smiled slightly, somewhat feeling as if something _he _did was causing Roxas' hidden pain...

xXx

_Roxas heard screams, saw people running and shrieking for mercy. A hand quickly grabbed his and dragged him away from his home, his life as he knew it. He looked up at his mother's panic-stricken face as she held on tightly to his father's hand while he tried to drag her and Roxas to safety. Roxas then felt his mother's hand being yanked away, a scream quickly following. He quickly turned to see the beast holding his mother's neck, slowly biting into it. Roxas stood and stared as his mother cried in pain, his father rushing towards him. His father tried clasping a hand over his eyes in an effort to prevent Roxas from witnessing the dreaded sight, but it was too late. Roxas saw everything._

_The beast looked up at Roxas and grinned, blood dripping from his mouth and fangs. He then lunged at Roxas, the blonde clasping his eyes shut and preparing for the attack. When he heard a loud hiss, he looked up and saw that his father had taken an iron bar from a broken pole or something and held it in front of the vampire, blocking his attack._

_"Daddy!" Roxas' shrill voice cried out. His father struggled to keep the vampire away._

_"Roxas...go," he managed, the vampire hissing at him and forcing him back. "It's not safe...you must go." Roxas felt tears swell up in his eyes as he nodded and ran off._

_Once he was a distance away, he looked back and saw the vampire attack his father to the ground, mercilessly beating him with the iron bar before sucking in his blood. Roxas turned away and clasped his eyes shut in an effort to disappear..._

_BEEP. BEEP._

BEEP.

Roxas woke in a cold sweat, his dream slowly fading away as memories of his past flooded his mind mercilessly. He found his breathing to be heavy and shaky, and tried his best to calm himself down. This hasn't been the first time Roxas dreamt of his past, and he was sure it wasn't going to be the last, not until he fulfills his destiny to kill a vampire.

xXx

**CloudsGirl: Gosh! I can't believe I actually wrote all that o.O I think this story is going well so far, actually. I just hope this chapter was long enough. Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think of it so far! Also, if your going to fave or alert, please be kind and leave a review as well:3 **


	2. Blood, Sex, and Booze

**If I Was Your Vampire**

Chapter 2

-Blood, Sex, and Booze-

**CloudsGirl: Whoo! Chapter 2! Thankfully, I had this chapter planned out by the end of Chapter 1. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**MUST I say it?**

**xXx**

"Alright students!" the coach yelled out to the group of freshmen boys crowded around him, "Today we will be playing some soccer. Now we all know the rules of soccer, so I don't need to go over them."

The coach then blew his whistle and threw the ball into the air, the boys all clearing a spot for it to land so they can kick it. Sora, on the other hand, simply jumped into the air and caught the ball, darting across the field towards the goal. All the boys stared at Sora confusingly as he ran like a bat out of hell. The coach ran a hand tiredly over his face.

"Sora! Get yer skinny ass over here!" Sora glanced at the coach briefly before making a U-turn and running towards him.

"Yeah, coach?" Sora said nonchalantly, brushing a stray piece of hair from his face.

"What in the _hell _do you think yer doing?! Yer not supposed to use yer hands in soccer!" Sora looked down and sighed.

"But I don't understand! If you're supposed to use your feet in soccer and your hands in football, shouldn't football be called soccer and soccer be called football?" The coach stared at Sora blankly before pointing to the bench.

"Sit. Now."

"Sorry, Mr. Cid," Sora said as he walked to the bench. The other boys snickered and Roxas told them to knock it off. Sora sat at the bench and sighed. He then heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw Riku take a seat next to him, and he let out an excited gasp.

"Riku!! What're you doing here?!" the brunette asked excitedly.

"I skipped lunch to come watch you and Roxas play soccer," Riku answered with a warm smile. Sora looked down.

"I can't play, the coach benched me." Riku's cheerful expression quickly formed into a blank stare.

"Sora…" he began, his tone emotionless, "Did you catch the ball with your hands again?"

"Well I didn't know!! It's so confusing!" Sora whined. Riku rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and pulling him closer.

"Well then, I guess we both just have to watched _Roxas _play." A sly grin quickly formed on Riku's face as he stared at Sora's expression. Sora thought blankly about their position before nodding in agreement and watching as the freshmen kicked the ball across the field.

**xXx**

Axel waited impatiently in line at the cafeteria for his lunch. He had forgotten to take blood tablets that morning, so he had a massive headache. As he rubbed his temples, a strong scent suddenly hit his nose. He looked around the cafeteria and realized the scent was coming from outside. He raised his nose and inhaled the scent of blood; sweet, pure, blood. He licked his lips hungrily as he jumped over the metal bar dividing the lunch line from the rest of the cafeteria. He darted outside towards the field, where a crowd of freshmen boys were huddled together.

Axel wasn't following the scent purposefully; it was the vampire side that now had complete control over him no matter how hard he fought back.

MEANWHILE…

The freshmen boys and the coach crowded around Roxas, who was sitting on the ground grasping his bleeding knee. While he was running, some idiot tried kicking the ball to him but instead kicked a sharp rock at his knee. Now he was sitting there waiting for Sora and Riku to return from the nurse with bandages.

"Got 'em!" Sora yelled, holding up a box of bandages as he and Riku ran to Roxas' side. Axel then came in and pushed Riku and Sora out of the way and approached Roxas, who stared at him in shock. Everyone just stood and stared as Axel bent down in front of Roxas. He lifted Roxas' bloody hand off of his wounded knee and lightly licked a drip of blood that was running down his palm. Roxas swallowed thickly as he and the others watched Axel in awe. Roxas looked into his eyes and saw a dark haze over them, as if he were unconscious somehow. Axel was ready to bend down and suck the blood from Roxas' knee, when he finally realized what he was doing and gained back his control.

He let go of Roxas' hand and looked around frantically as he tried to think of a way to cover up for what he just did. He then snatched the box of bandages from Sora and quickly bandaged Roxas' knee. When he was finished, he stood up and jumped back, looking at the coach nervously.

"How did you know he was injured?" the coach asked, eyeing Axel suspiciously. Axel opened his mouth to speak, but instead turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Roxas to sit there and ponder over what had just happened.

**xXx**

Axel opened the front door and stepped inside his house, running a hand over his face tiredly. "How was school today?" his mother asked from the kitchen. She was standing at the sink washing some dishes. Axel sighed and threw his backpack on the table.

"It was _horrible!_" he began as he sat on the counter next to the sink, "I had a massive headache _ALL DAY, _so I couldn't focus on my work. Also, Demyx was out sick today, so I had to spend lunch with _Zexion, _and he doesn't even talk!" Axel groaned as his head began to throb with pain. His mother looked at him worriedly.

"Did you forget to take your blood tablets again?" she said as she turned off the faucet, walking over to Axel and touching his forehead with the back of her hand. He nodded and looked at her helplessly. She sighed and opened the cupboard above Axel's head, reaching for a small box of little pink tablets. She closed the cupboard and filled a glass with water, dropping in a pink tablet and giving the glass to Axel. He took the glass and guzzled down the liquid hungrily.

"Axel, you have to be more careful. You remember what happened to your father when he went too long without taking any blood tablets," his mother said with a sigh. Axel scoffed.

"Dad was an _idiot. _It was his own stupidity that got him killed. Period," he said, setting the glass down and jumping off the counter. He glanced over at his mother, who had an expression on her face that Axel didn't like. He knew he had said too much. He knew, but he really didn't want to deal with his mother right now.

"I…uh…I'm going to do my homework…" he said hesitantly, running a hand through his hair before running upstairs to his room.

Axel sat at his desk, reading the same math equation for the fifteenth time. He sighed irritatingly and leaned his head back, rubbing his temples and groaning. Thoughts of the 'incident' will Roxas earlier that day flooded his mind, making him feel even more irritated than he already was. He wanted to know. He wanted to know the source of Roxas' hidden pain, and why he felt it had to do with himself. And damn't, he was going to find out.

**xXx**

Roxas stared up at the ceiling as the pale morning sunlight leaked through his window. It was Saturday, and Roxas really wished he would've slept in. He sighed and got up out of his bed, knowing that it was a waste of time to lay there if he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He walked up to the door and opened it, Sora standing there with his hand held up in a fist, apparently just about to knock on the door. Sora quickly put his hand behind his back and laughed nervously.

Roxas leaned against the doorframe and sighed, putting a hand to his hip. "What did you do _this time, _Sora?" he asked accusingly, running a hand through his hair. Sora looked down and stared at his feet.

"Uh…well, remember how Kairi asked me out on Monday?" Roxas nodded. "Yeah…well, she cancelled our date for tonight and invited you, me, and Riku to her party instead…"

"When's the party?" Roxas asked emotionlessly, knowing exactly what Sora was about to say.

"T-tonight at…six…" Sora answered hesitantly, flinching as if Roxas were about to throw a book at his head. Roxas stared at Sora blankly for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Sora, why don't you tell me these things _sooner?_"

"Well, I didn't find out until yesterday and I forgot to tell you after we got home from school!" Sora whined. Roxas rolled his eyes and pushed past him, walking into the bathroom. Sora walked in shortly after.

"Sorry, Rox…" he said, watching his half-brother brush his teeth. Roxas spit in the sink and put his toothbrush in the toothbrush cup. He turned and flicked water in Sora's face, and Sora laughed.

It was now 5:45pm; just fifteen minutes before Kairi's party. Roxas was standing in front of the full-body mirror on his wall and fixing his hair, forcing it into its usual messy-yet-styled look. He looked himself over before rolling his eyes in disgust and walking into the living room.

"Ohh!! It's your guys' first teenage party!" Sora and Roxas' mother, Tifa, squealed. Cloud stood behind her and rolled his eyes.

"Mommmm…" Sora whined, Tifa forcing him to stand next to Roxas. She told them to smile and say 'cheese', and pressed the button on the camera. Roxas rolled his eyes after the flash and dragged Sora out the front door.

"No drinking you two!!" their mother yelled after them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Roxas ignored her and quickly shut and locked the door once he and Sora got outside. They walked along the sidewalk to Kairi's house, which was just a convenient two blocks away.

The two walked along the sidewalk in an awkward silence for about two minutes until Sora finally spoke up. "Hey, Roxas? I'm sorry about dragging you into this…"

Roxas laughed and put an arm around Sora's shoulders. "That's okay! What are brother's for?" he smiled warmly and Sora smiled back.

"Well, this is it!" Sora said, feeling nervous and excited all at once. Roxas gulped as Sora reached over and knocked on the door. A short, perky looking girl with reddish/brown hair opened the door and smiled.

"Sora, you made it!" she said, throwing her arms around the brunette, who blushed lightly.

"I brought my brother, Roxas, with me too!" he said with a smile. Kairi and Roxas shook hands and said 'hi', then communicated with each other no more. Kairi led Roxas and Sora into the house filled with drunken teens, couples making out in random areas of the house, and two senior football players throwing around a freshman that could easily be mistaken for a second grader.

Kairi excused herself and went off to talk with a couple of her girlfriends. Roxas turned around to say something to Sora, but he didn't see him anywhere. '_Oh great...'_ he thought, '_I'm alone at a teenage party that I wasn't really even INVITED TO, more like dragged to, and I barely know anyone here…" _Most of the kids at the party were either Kairi's friends, seniors, or went to a different school. He looked about the faces in the house, his eyes immediately landing their gaze on a familiar green-eyed red head…

'_Well…at least I know him…but what about that bizarre incident that had happened?" _Roxas thought back on the moment when Axel had supposedly 'bandaged his knee' and forced himself to think the whole situation was totally normal. He shrugged and walked towards Axel, avoiding a drunk teen spinning around in uneven circles and pushing past two girls making out in the middle of the walkway. After almost getting a beer bottle thrown at his head, he sat down on a chair next to Axel's, gently tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Axel broke the conversation about llamas wearing lacey panties he was having with Demyx and turned to Roxas. He grinned.

"Well hey there, short stuff!" he teased, ruffling the blonde's hair. Roxas smiled nervously, the incident making him feel even more creeped out when he was _near _Axel.

"Uh…hey, Axel. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" he glanced over at Demyx, who looked like he was flirting with a purple-haired teen sitting next to him. Axel smiled at Roxas before turning back to Demyx and slapping him up-side the head, making him yelp and yell, "Hey!! Meanie!" which made Roxas laugh.

**xXx**

Roxas suddenly awoke, feeling familiar warmth surrounding him. When he looked up and saw Axel, he nearly had a heart attack. Somewhere in between the events of the night before at Kairi's party, Axel had taken out tons of bottles of Booze he had brought with him for him and his friends. Having gotten drunk, Roxas was convinced by Sora to take Axel home with them and let him sleep over until the next morning when he, quote, "_wasn't _high."

Roxas sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head as far as they could go. He then felt a tickle at his side, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Axel…stop!" he yelled in between laughs. Axel laughed and pulled Roxas down, using him as a pillow. Roxas grunted.

"Axel, I am NOT your pillow!" Just as Axel was about to respond, Sora opened the door.

"Oh ho ho, I guess I'm interrupting something," Sora said sarcastically, giving Roxas a smirk. Roxas reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at Sora's head. Sora lamely got hit with it and fell to the floor.

Roxas pointed out the bathroom for Axel so he could take a shower, reminding him not to get the strawberry-scented shampoo mixed with the average scented one. He then walked into the kitchen, and noticed a wide grin growing on Sora's face. "What?" he said, getting out a box of cereal and pouring himself a bowl.

"Ohh nothing…" Sora said, sighing loudly. Roxas stared at him boredly. "I just hope you two had fun last night…"

Roxas grabbed a corn flake and threw it at Sora, who got hit in the forehead with it and said "Ow!"

"What, did you actually think we _did _anything?" Roxas asked with a roll of his eyes. Sora stared at him with a stupid grin. "Oh come _on, _Sora! I don't rush things like that…"

"AHA!" Sora said all of a sudden, pointing his finger and making Roxas jump. "So you admit it! You _LIKE HIM!" _Roxas scoffed and looked at his bowl of cereal.

"I don't _like _him," he began, "I'm _in love _with him…"

**xXx**

**CloudsGirl: Hooray!! And chapter 2 is FINISHED! What did you think? This was submitted in honor of AkuRoku Day (8/13) 2007! This chapter is so long, I'm surprised I was able to write all of that without getting writer's block x3 Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please send in some reviews, and remember, if you fave/alert then PLEASE review as well!!**


	3. Whisper

**If I Was Your Vampire**

Chapter 3

-Whisper-

**CloudsGirl: Hey sorry for such the long wait!! School has been a serious drag. Well, here it is. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**xXx**

_They ran down the streets and pass broken buildings, glancing back every so often to make sure they weren't following them. Roxas felt tears swell up in his eyes. Why did this have to happen again?_

_Axel held onto Roxas' hand tightly as they hurriedly looked for some sort of shelter. They quickly ran into an abandoned, run-down house, shutting and locking the door on their way in. They both backed away from the door as they heard long nails scratching at it, screams coming from the other end. _

_They both crawled up into a corner and huddled together, knowing that eventually the vampires will make their way inside and devour them. Everyone they knew, everyone in the whole world had turned into a vampire, and now they were after Axel and Roxas, who were the only humans left._

"_Axel…?" Roxas spoke up suddenly above the cries. Axel looked down at him with a worried expression. "I'm glad I'm not alone. I'm glad I'm not the only human left and that I have you…I'm glad you haven't turned into one of those mindless beasts…"_

_Axel chuckled and grinned at Roxas, revealing his pearly-white fangs. _

"_That's what you think…"_

Roxas jolted up from his bed, panting heavily and looking frantically around his room. _'Not again.' _he thought. '_These damn dreams are ruining my sleeping habits…'_

He tiredly ran a hand across his face, stumbling out of his bed and limping out of his room. He walked down the staircase which led to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

After pouring himself a glass of water, he walked into the living room and settled down onto the couch, staring blankly at the wall. His mind seemed to be in a million different places right now. Why was he so fond of Axel? And what did that dream mean anyway? He thought it over to himself before thinking that it was only his hate and his love mixing together to create a rather stupid nightmare. Axel wasn't a vampire. He couldn't be! He just _can't _be…

**xXx**

Axel stared up at the ceiling as the Sex Ed teacher rambled on about something to do with condoms. He thought about Roxas, and reminisced on the events of Saturday night. Axel chuckled, then his eyes widened at a strange thought he just had. He's in Sex Ed…thinking about a cute little blonde…while the song 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco is playing in the background. Axel quirked up an eyebrow at his thought and shook his head. Either he's too perverted for his own good, or he's too sexy for his own good…

Or both.

As Axel and the rest of the class exited the room, he found himself mumbling the words to that song to himself. "Is it still me that makes you sweat…am I who you think about in bed. When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress…"

"Axel!" a familiar voice piped up behind him. Axel jumped and quickly turned around to see it was Roxas, and hoped to God he hadn't heard what he was singing…

"Uh…hey there, short stuff!" Axel said with a nervous smile, and ruffled Roxas' hair. Roxas pouted for a moment before smiling again.

"Well…can I talk to you for a second?" Axel stared at the blonde blankly for a moment before nodding, letting Roxas lead him over to a corner next to the counselor's office. Axel stared at Roxas confusingly.

"This is going to be hard to ask you but…."

"You want to go out with me." Axel said knowingly. Roxas stared at him blankly, his mouth somewhat agape, before shaking his head and coming back to reality.

"Yes, please!" he said, not purposefully trying to sound desperate. Axel chuckled and patted Roxas' head.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday at 7," he said, heading out of the school building. Roxas watched him leave, somewhat shocked at Axel's response. But damn…Axel had a gorgeous ass…

Axel walked down the sidewalk towards his house; hood over his head, hands stuffed into his pockets, and IPod headphones plugged into his ears. He barely knew Roxas, he barely knew Roxas and now he was going on a _date _with him? Axel was still confused as to why he felt a connection between them, something greater than just an emotional bond. But what could that possibly be?

Axel finally arrived at his house, opening the door and striding inside. A wide grin was plastered on his face, and his mother noticed it immediately. "What's his name?" she asked, knowing why Axel was grinning just by _looking _at him. Axel stared at her with amazement and his eye twitched.

"How the hell…" he trailed off before beginning again, "Anyway! His name is Roxas." Axel leaned his elbows on the countertop in front of his mother and stared off into space dreamily. His mother shook her head.

"You should really start dating girls, Axel. I mean, you can't be gay for your whole life! How are you supposed to make our family grow-"

"MOM, I told you! I'm not _gay, _I'm _bi._" His mother rolled her eyes at his comment and continued chopping some carrots for a stew she was preparing. "Besides, I feel that once I tell Roxas I'm a vampire-"

"NEVER." His mother hissed, a stern expression on her face. Axel stared at her with wide eyes and backed away from the counter.

"Gosh mom…I didn't know you felt so strongly about this…" he said with concern. His mother wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Axel, you can't trust anyone, especially after what happened with your father," she said tiredly. Axel looked down and stared at his shoes.

"Okay, mom…sorry…" he dragged himself into his bedroom and quietly shut the door. How could Axel and Roxas ever be together if he's keeping secrets from him? Revealing his vampire identity would be a very dangerous thing to do, but he trusted Roxas. Axel flopped down face-first onto his bed and groaned. Why was life so difficult?

**xXx**

School the next day was _terrible. _Axel felt extremely annoyed and grumpy all day. He had felt pretty bad all morning, but once it hit lunch time, things got _worse._

Axel sat at the lunch table watching as Demyx babbled on about a demented camel while Zexion just stared at him with an amused look. Axel really wasn't in the mood for happy right now…

Demyx turned to Zexion and smiled brightly, kicking his feet back and forth underneath the table. Axel winced as Demyx hit him right in the shin, and hissed in pain. He glared at Demyx, who was still wrapped up in some ignorant conversation with Zexion. Demyx kicked him again, same spot. Axel hissed in pain once more…

After Demyx kicked him about five times in the same spot, Axel was almost positive he had gotten a nasty bruise by now. Demyx was about to kick him a sixth time, but Axel quickly stood up and slammed his fists on the table. Demyx and Zexion quickly looked at him, and he gritted his teeth.

"I am going to my locker..." he said angrily, storming out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder what got him upset all of a sudden!" Demyx said, clueless. Zexion, having known Demyx for kicking people's shins, chuckled to himself and looked away.

Axel messed around with the locker until he finally got fed up with it and aggressively pried it open. He quickly took his books out and slammed the locker. He huffed and turned around, bumping right into a familiar little blonde.

Axel watched as his books fell to the floor and groaned. "This is the fucking greatest day of my fucking life," he said sarcastically as he picked up his books. Roxas stared down at him confusingly before Axel quickly shot up in front of him.

"Uhm…are you okay, Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel didn't exactly seem like a 'happy turtle' today…

"Just great…just fucking great…" Axel said absent-mindedly as he rearranged his books. He just then noticed he was talking to _Roxas _and quickly ran a hand through his hair, trying not to look too stressed out. "Oh, hey…er…Roxy!" Axel said with a nervous laugh. Roxas quirked an eyebrow at the nickname before shaking his head and pushing it to the back of his mind to ponder later.

"So I was thinking…we could go to that restaurant on the corner of town this Saturday?" he said with a smile. Axel quickly pulled his vibrating cell phone out of his pocket and threw it across the room (Demyx was texting him to come back in the cafeteria), just past Roxas' head, and smiled brightly.

"Sure thing short stuff!" Roxas blinked at him and shook his head, quickly walking away to his next class. Axel breathed a sigh of relief and ran in the direction he threw his cell phone.

Roxas was sitting at his desk, staring at the teacher as she rambled on about something he _really _didn't want to know. Of course, he was in his least favorite class; Sex Ed. Sometimes Roxas wished Axel were there to suffer with him…

The intercom then crackled, making the students jump, and a tired voice spoke, "Students, we have an assembly in the auditorium. Please report to the auditorium immediately. This assembly is very important. Thank you."

All the students looked at Mrs. Strife, a confused look plastered on their faces as well as hers. "That's strange…we didn't have an assembly scheduled. Oh well, let's go class!" The class quickly followed the teacher out the door, relieved that they didn't have to go through the torture any longer. They all filed into the auditorium, and took their seats. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves until the principal came up to the microphone and shushed them, a strange figure standing next to him.

Axel eyed the man suspiciously. Who is that guy? Where did he come from, and what business does he have at their school? He wore a long black jacket, tight black leather pants with several straps on them holding guns, knives, and stakes. Axel gulped. He knew who this guy was…

"Alright students, I'm guessing you're wondering why we have all called you in for an assembly on such short notice. Well, my good friend here, Dr. Mizusawa, will be informing you on some very important information," the principal then stepped away from the microphone, and this 'doctor' stepped up to it. Everyone in the auditorium was silent, confusion written on their faces.

"Students, I'm sure all of you have heard of vampires, right?" the students answered him accordingly. "Well, I'm sure most of you are thinking, 'vampires? They don't even exist!' Well, that is where you are wrong. Just a few days ago, there were three towns invaded and attacked by reckless vampires; three towns just near by this one in fact. We aren't exactly sure when, but we know that eventually those vampires will be out to attack this town next."

All the students and teachers gasped and looked around the room worriedly. "We have only managed to capture and kill four of the seventeen lethal vampires, while the others are still on the move," the man continued, "I guess now you are wondering who I am. I am Doctor Oshizume Mizusawa, co-manager and founder of the Vampire Hunting Alliance, also known as the VHA."

Roxas smiled brightly. That's the company his dad, Cloud Strife, owned. Roxas was proud of his foster father; successfully helping the world rid of the evil, one bloody beast at a time. Roxas even dreamed of owning the company some day, and killing off all of the vampires left in the world.

Axel, on the other hand, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. A vampire hunter, his _worst _nightmare, was standing right there. He felt as if he could jump on stage and beat the shit out of the guy with his own wooden stakes. Axel growled deep in his throat. '_Nothing could make this any worse…' _he thought. But oh, was he ever so wrong…

"That is why," the man started up again, "I have come here to this school, to help protect you from and inform you on the dangers of vampires. Those bloody beasts would stop at _nothing _just to get a bite out of a weak victim. So, until we have successfully killed all seventeen vampires on the rampage, I will remain at this school."

Axel felt like screaming. He sank in his seat and slammed his fist against the metal armrest. Damn him…damn him for ever coming to this damned school in the first place…

Roxas beamed. This was his chance, his chance to save the world from pure destruction. Roxas wanted nothing more than to avenge his parents and kill every last blood-sucking beast on the planet.

**xXx**

**CloudsGirl: Phew! Is it just me or do I smell a plot arising? XD Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the rather short chapter, but I'm afraid I won't be able to work on chapter four for a while…Maybe, perhaps, 10 reviews will give me the UMPH to submit it sooner…?**


	4. Love song for a vampire

**If I was Your Vampire**

**Chapter 4**

**-Love Song for a Vampire-**

**Clouds girl: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I hope most of you haven't ditched me by now.. :( Well anyways, here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it!**

**xXx**

Axel sat through a long math lesson, drumming his fingers on his desk and glancing up at the clock every few seconds. Five more minutes…only five more minutes until school was out and Axel had the weekend alone with no teachers, no homework, and no tests. Just him, a cute little blonde, and a warm, sudsy bathtub…

The sound of the school bell made Axel jolt from his seat and aggressively pulled him away from his daydream. He darted out of the classroom after all the other kids and ran into a short, familiar freshmen.

Speaking of cute little blondes...

"Oh, hey Roxy! I seem to be running into you a lot lately," Axel said cooly, running a hand through his hair. Roxas grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I never really got to talk to you about that vampire hunter." He and Axel were now walking towards Sora's class to wait for him.

"Pfft...that bastard? He's a total joke..." Axel began, and Roxas stared at him with an almost shocked expression.

"Y-you don't like vampire hunters?!"

"Not in the least."

"Why?!"

Axel rolled his eyes and the blonde folded his arms across his chest, demanding for an answer. Axel huffed, and noticed Sora walking out of the classroom with his head hung low, Riku walking close beside him with his arm draped around the brunette's shoulders.

"Oh hey, Sora!" Axel tried changing the subject. Roxas whirled around and immediatly noticed Sora's expression.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Roxas said as if this kind of situation happened all the time.

"Well firstly, I failed my math test," Sora began with a pout, "and second, that girl I was dating named Kairi dumped me!"

"For who?!" Roxas and Axel asked in unison. Axel then felt cold, slender fingers gently grip his bare shoulder. He whirled around to see Kairi standing right there in front of him, her pink glossed lips curled up into a smile so sweet it gave you cavities.

Axel's eye twitched. "Oh hi...er...Kairi!" he said with a weak laugh. Kairi giggled and stepped closer to him.

"You're such a cutie, Axel!" she said bluntly, "wanna go out?"

"I don't date...er...freshmen..."

Roxas then quirked up an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Thanks for the info. I'll be sure to memorize it." Axel opened his mouth to speak, but Roxas was already walking towards the school exit, dragging Sora who was dragging Riku who was glancing at Axel then Roxas and back.

"Wait! Rox, I-! UGH!" Axel clenched his fists and glared at Kairi, who had a fake innocent look on her face.

"Aww...I can make it all better Axel-kun," Kairi said in an attempt to make a seductive look. But unfortunately for her, her wilted mascara made her eye lashes stick together and she ended up having to blink to get them apart. Axel stared in disgust as he watched Kairi try and pry her eye open.

"Uhh...I gotta go...see ya!" Without waiting for a response, Axel zoomed out of the halls at vampire speed and to Roxas' front door just before he and Sora arrived. Yeah...Axel felt like a badass lover, stalking his heart-throb every waking moment...

"Oh hey, Axel!" Sora called out with a wave as he and Roxas stepped up to the front door. Axel ran a hand through his hair and grinned at Roxas, who refused to even glance in his direction.

"You sure got here fast," Roxas mumbled suspiciously. Axel swallowed thickly.

"Uh...well I just wanted to say bye to my favorite blondie!" he tried covering up, ruffling Roxas' hair. The blonde looked up at him with an annoyed expression, Sora grinning all the while. As Axel walked off, he blew a kiss to Roxas, who blushed and smiled sheepishly. Sora nudged the blonde's shoulder with his elbow.

"You two make such a cute couple!" he half-squealed. Roxas shook his head and pushed the front door open. He saw his step dad, Cloud, sitting at the table with a briefcase laid in front of him, along with a mess of important papers.

"What're you doing, Dad?" Roxas was always so interested in his step father's job. Roxas hoped that he would be as great a vampire hunter as Cloud or Dr. Mizusawa. He wanted the world to be proud; he wanted his real parents to look down at him with pride. Roxas smiled at the thought, when suddenly the older blonde's voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Well, the VHA sent me this whole briefcase filled with brand new weapons." Roxas' eyes lit up, and Sora yawned.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys rant about all that vampire crap while I go play my Wii." The brunette ran upstairs and left Roxas to sit there in awe.

"Can I see?!" Roxas sounded like a child. Cloud chuckled and opened the briefcase, revealing lots of interesting tools to hunt and kill a vampire.

"Wow..." Roxas eyed each object carefully, studying it. His eyes came across one object in particular and he frowned. "How can you possibly kill a vampire with a simple gun?" he asked, staring at the object.

"Oh, but this is no ordinary gun," Cloud said, gently lifting the weapon from the styrofoam in the briefcase. "This gun is made of pure silver, and is also loaded with pure silver bullets." Roxas ran his finger across the top of the gun.

"Silver...it burns vampire's skin, right?"

Cloud nodded, "And if you were to shoot at the vampire's chest, it'd burn their heart as well." The thought made Roxas shudder, but why have sympathy for those beasts? They never gave the slightest bit of sympathy for their human prey. Roxas felt no remorse.

"I wish I were old enough to have weapons like these," Roxas said with a sigh. Cloud smiled.

"Well, I was thinking I could give all this stuff to you, Rox," he said. Roxas smiled brightly.

"Really?! But, don't you need them for work?"

"They sent me thirty-two cases. I can really do with one less."

Roxas beamed and took the case from the table.

"But!" Cloud warned, "only use this stuff when facing a vampire. Got it?" Roxas nodded and ran up to his room with his new case of goodies.

**xXx**

Saturday came quickly, too quickly in fact. The morning sun leaked through Axel's window, and the blankets were wrapped over his head and around his body like a burrito.

"You look pretty in that dress, Roxy..." Axel mumbled in his sleep, shifting slightly. His mom was standing in the doorway and listening to his sleep conversation. The whole point of her coming into his room in the first place was to wake him up, but apparently she found this more amusing.

Axel suddenly jolted up and sat straight up, his eyes half shut and his hair standing straight up off his head due to the static electricity in the blanket. His mother stared at him with raised brows, biting her bottom lip in a failed attempt to keep from laughing. Axel flopped back down and groaned loudly.

"Mom...I think I'm one of those vampires that can't handle the light," he said, draping an arm over his eyes. his mom sighed and shook her head.

"No you're not. Those kind of vampires are extinct and you know it," she said, stripping the warm blankets from him. He curled into a ball and whined. "Besides, don't you have a date with one of your boyfriends today?"

Axel quickly sat up and made a high pitched squealing noise. "You're right! I've got to wear my sexy clothes!" His mom choked before bursting into laughter and leaving him alone to change into his 'sexy clothes'.

"Okay, remember to be home by 11:00pm sharp!" Axel's mother said, "and NO MANSEX!"

Axel laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know." He retreated to the front door, when his mother suddenly called out,

"Don't forget your-!" the door shut with a slam. "Blood tablets..." Great. Now Axel was going on a date with an empty stomach. His mother was nervous that he'd get crazy again. Great. This was all just great...

Axel skipped (yes, skipped) down the sidewalk happily towards Roxas' house. He stopped by the store on the way there to get a little present for Roxas.

Axel entered the store, a little bell ringing when he pushed open the door. "Hey, Demyx!" He called out to one of his friends, who was standing behind the register.

"Hey, Axel! Long time no see!" The blonde said happily. A shorter dark haired boy came out from the back of the store to hand some stuff to Demyx.

"Put these where they belong," he ordered. Demyx nodded and came out from behind the register, and began to put some items on the shelves. Axel snorted.

"Zexion, you treat him like a slave," he said. Zexion's serious expression quickly formed into a smirk.

"If he really didn't like it, he'd be arguing by now." Axel and Zexion laughed, and Demyx threw bags of marshmellows at them.

Axel quickly realized the time. "Oh, shit I gotta go!!" He quickly ran to the candy aisle and picked up a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates. He ran back to the counter and gave the box to Zexion.

"In a hurry, I see," Zexion said as he scanned the box, "Don't tell me you're actually going out with Kairi..."

Axel choked. "Hell no! I'm going out with that new kid, Roxas." Zexion stared at him briefly, and then pressed a key on the register.

"$2.87," he said emotionless. Axel quirked an eyebrow, then reached in his pocket for his wallet.

He reached in his other pocket.

He reached in his two back pockets.

He stuffed his hand down his pants.

"SHIT I FORGOT MY WALLET!!!" Axel said, throwing his fists on the counter. Demyx came up to him with a pout and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay for it," Zexion said with an expression that said, 'only because you were too stupid to bring a wallet on a DATE.' Axel glared at Zexion briefly, then shook his head.

"Forget it. This is all turning out into one huge mess," He said with a sigh. Demyx put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. Zexion was about to toss the box to the side, when the bell on the door rang and a little blonde stepped in.

"Uhhh...hey, Roxy!" Axel said with a weak laugh. Roxas stopped in front of him and Demyx, and looked at the three of them suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Roxas crossed his arms and stared at him. Axel looked down.

"I wanted to buy you chocolate but I forgot my money.." Roxas started laughing.

"Here, I'll pay for it!" The blonde said with a smile. Axel pouted.

"If you REALLY want chocolate.." Zexion's mouth dropped open.

"I offered to pay for it and you refused!" He said. Axel shrugged.

"Roxy is cuter than you." He said, grinning devilishly. Zexion scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I think Zexy's cuute!!" Demyx said, throwing his arms around the older boy. Zexion stared boredly, knowing that if he tried to fight Demyx off they'd both end up making out in the middle of the floor in the aftermath. Roxas handed him the money, and he handed Roxas the box.

"Have a nice day," Zexion said sarcastically. Axel took a piece of chocolate out of the box and threw it at him. Roxas laughed as they left the store.

"Who are those two?" he asked.

"They're just two of my good friends. They're the only ones who know I'm a vamp--uhhh going out with you!! They're the only ones who know I'm going out with you," Axel said nervously. Roxas eyed him, and then shook his head.

"So where are we going to go first?" he asked. Axel thought for a minute.

"I dunno...Starbucks? Pizza?" he answered with a shrug. Roxas pouted.

"I was thinking we could go to that fancy restraunt over there and then--OHH A VAMPIRE HUNTING STORE!" he said, spotting the small store down the block. Axel's eyes widened, and Roxas grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Roxas..I uhh don't think this is a good idea," Axel said as he nervously followed Roxas into the store.

"Pfft why wouldn't it be? This is probably the safest place in town!!"

"Not for me.." Axel mumbled. Roxas turned it him.

"What?" he quirked up an eyebrow, and Axel quickly smiled.

"Nothing! Oh..is that a stake?" he answered, trying to direct Roxas' curiosity elsewhere. Roxas ran to the large crate filled with stakes and touched one.

"This is store must be brand new!" Roxas said, eyeing all of the gadgets on the shelves. Axel followed him cautiously, feeling more and more regret for coming into that store with every step. Roxas then picked up a large, glowing cross, and Axel backed away from him. Roxas didn't even notice his expression.

"This looks like an ordinary glowing cross..but it's actually a vampire detector!" Roxas grinned. Axel gulped. "Let's test it out!"

"Uhh Roxas, obviously there are no vampires in a vampire hunting store.." Axel said, trying to get Roxas away from it. Roxas laughed.

"I know that! But I just wanna see if it works.." Roxas flipped a switch on it and held it up to himself. Nothing. He grinned and held it up to Axel, who quickly jumped away when it started ringing. Roxas' eyes widened.

"This thing must be broken..." he said, turning it off. "Well that was a bummer." Axel's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. "..Are you okay, Axel? Did that alarm startle you?"

"Y-yeah it startled me hahahaha!!" Axel said nervously, "Now let's go, Roxas-!" he ran into the store clerk, who was dressed in 'vampire hunter wear'. Axel gulped.

"Well hello, kids," the hunter said with a smirk, "Don't you know it's rather dangerous in here? You could go blind with one of these glowing crosses..or maybe accidentally drive a stake through the other's heart..."

"No, no, we were just on our way out! Nice seeing you kthxbye," Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and tried pulling him away, but Roxas refused.

"Awww c'mon Axel..can't we just stay for a few more minutes?" Roxas whined with a pout. Axel ran a hand over his face. Staying in that store with Roxas was going to be the death of him, he knew it. The whole place was just screaming with danger. Axel sighed.

"A few more minutes but then we HAVE to go!" he said, glancing at the hunter standing right next to him. He carefully took a step away.

Another alarm went off.

Axel slightly screamed and jumped away from a detector he had just walked up to. The vampire hunter quirked an eye at him and turned the detector off.

"Why was that alarm going off?" he said.

"I think it's broken," Roxas said, eyeing the object. The hunter eyed Axel suspiciously, who was breathing heavily and looking as if he were going to have a heart attack that second.

"Right...broken...I'll have to check that.." The hunter watched as Axel pushed Roxas out of the store. Axel turned and glared at him, the hunter doing the same.

"I wonder why they were all broken.." Roxas said, pondering the whole subject. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Cheap vampire hunting crap...they know that everyone thinks they're crazy and won't buy, so they just make cheap shit for the idiots who actually believe in vampires.." Roxas glared at him. "Uhh no offense to you, Roxy..eheheheheh..."

Roxas shrugged it off. "OHH I have to show you the stuff my dad brought for me yesterday!" he said, grabbing Axel's arm and dragging him to his house.

"Oh, good..more fun.." He said with a sweat. He began to get the idea that Roxas was trying to murder him..

**xXx**

They entered Roxas' house, and Axel began looking around. Sora was snuggled next to Riku on the couch, and they were watching a scary movie. Roxas coughed really loud on purpose for Sora to hear. Sora glanced at him, and quickly sat up and moved away from Riku, who started laughing.

"Oh, uh I didn't know you'd be home so soon, Rox.." he said, scratching the back of his head. Roxas smirked at his brother.

"Well, y'know, I always have to barge in when you two are 'having a moment'." he said sarcastically. Sora reached behind himself and threw a pillow at Roxas, who started laughing. "Okay okay we're going. C'mon, Axel." The two went upstairs to Roxas' room, where they found his mother folding his clothes.

"Oh, hey there Roxas. I see you've brought a friend," she smiled softly and Axel smiled back. Roxas grinned.

"Where's dad?" he asked, "I want Axel to meet him!" Roxas' mom poked her head out of the doorway and pointed to a large study.

"He's in there," she said. Roxas thanked her and pulled Axel into the study.

"Dad!" Roxas called to his father, who was hunched over a desk and writing something down. The older blonde quickly looked up at him.

"Hey, Roxas! Who's your friend?" the man asked as he walked up to them.

"I'm Axel," said red-head announced sheepishly. Cloud smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I hope Roxas hasn't been babbling to you about vampire hunting all day, has he?" Axel laughed at the blonde's remark, and Roxas crossed his arms and pouted.

"Nah, it's fine..I just don't exactly prefer it." Cloud quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're saying you don't prefer us fulfilling justice to those creatures?"

"Well..I'm just saying I don't think it's right to kill people who are different than you...it's like being racist."

"Racism is one thing. Killing bloody, murdering beasts is another thing. They aren't even good enough to live in hell, very much less this planet."

Axel glared at him, and Roxas stared at him, then at Cloud, then at him, and so forth. It seemed like several minutes before Cloud turned back to his desk and sat down in his seat. "I'm busy Roxas. Please take you and your little friend elsewhere until I'm finished, alright?"

Roxas nodded and nudged Axel to leave the room, but Axel stayed still.

"Anyone who kills innocent creatures, be them vampires or humans, should be brought to justice."

Cloud looked up from his paper and glared at Axel. "Anyone who kills humans for food shall be brought to hell, along with anyone who defends them."

Roxas urged Axel to leave the room, and he finally followed.

"Why did you argue with my dad like that?" Roxas asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"I just don't agree with him, okay!"

"But _why _don't you agree with him?" Axel stopped walking and huffed.

"Roxas, I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" Roxas blinked at Axel, and then nodded. He led Axel downstairs for some dinner, pondering about the situation all the while.

_'What could this mean?' _he thought, '_Is Axel..really a vampire?'_

**xXx**

**Cloudsgirl: Wow that was longer than I expected...this whole chapter was extremely random..but I guess it was alright. I, myself, was laughing a couple times xD Anyways, please please please review or I may never get around to chapter 5! D: **


	5. Broken Wings

**If I was Your Vampire **

**Chapter 5**

**-Broken Wings-**

**Clouds girl: Heya :3 I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! My inspiration for writing is slowly coming back, so expect more updates! I really like how the story is going so far, so hopefully it'll all end alright in the later chapters :) So anyway, here's chapter 5 for ya!**

**xXx**

Axel slowly opened his eyes, squinting from the bright sunlight leaking through the window. He glanced down and met his gaze with the small blonde laying in his arms.

"Morning, Axel," Roxas said, poking Axel's cheek. Axel turned his face away and yawned. The two of them had been watching a movie around 10:30pm, and apparently they fell asleep. Axel's eyes then shot open and he quickly jolted up from the bed.

"Oh, shit..." he said, running a hand through his hair and slumping forward, "My mom's going to kill me..I was supposed to be home by 11:00 last night.." Roxas frowned and patted his back.

"Will she be worried if you stay for breakfast?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. Axel smiled and kissed his cheek, then patted his head.

"Trust me, she should already be having a cow by now." Roxas laughed and Axel stood up from the bed, stretching his arms out as high as they could go. Roxas picked up his cellphone on the nightstand next to him and checked the time.

"What time is it?" Axel asked, taking a piece of chocolate out of the box on the dresser. Roxas blinked at his phone.

"It's 1:00pm.."

Axel choked on the chocolate and started coughing aggressively. Roxas just stared at him with a blank expression. He continued coughing uncontrollably, leaning his arm against the wall as he tried to stop himself. He made himself gag and pulled the chocolate out of his throat. Roxas made a sick expression.

"Ewwww!! Axel!!!" He whined. Axel put the chocolate back in his mouth.

"1:00pm?!! I am so fucking dead! I have to leave right now." he said, running out of the room. Roxas blinked in disgust and shook his head, chasing after Axel.

Axel ran downstairs in a rush, and ran right into Roxas' dad. The two fell to the floor with a thud; Axel cursing to himself and Cloud checking if any of his weapons broke when they fell. Axel stood up quickly and helped Cloud up.

"Please, try to be more careful," the older blonde said boredly. Axel backed away slightly and nodded.

"Sorry..I just need to get home..wanna come with me Roxas?" Roxas then looked at his dad, as if asking for permission. Cloud nodded and the two boys ran out of the door towards Axel's house, leaving Cloud behind to pick up his stuff by himself.

"Damn..I am sooo dead..." Axel trailed off as they ran down the block, when suddenly a sharp pain hit his side, a feeling of pain as if someone were stabbing him in the side of his stomach. He stopped running and winced at the pain.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Roxas asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Axel knew what this was. He forgot to take blood tablets, again. But this time, the effect was upon him even worse than before. His eyes glowed red, and he began to feel extremely hungry; the thirst growing with every second.

"AXEL! Are you okay?!!" Roxas shook him lightly to try to snap him out of it. Axel began to back away from him.

"Uhh..I..I gotta go okay, Rox?" He said nervously. Everytime he tried backing away, Roxas just came closer forward.

"Axel, is something wrong?" Roxas asked again. The red-head soon began to feel extremely dizzy. He clutched his head.

"I'm fine Roxas, really. Please go."

"Tell me what's wrong!!" The blonde demanded. Axel clutched his head tighter. He felt everything spinning around him, the colors of the trees and buildings soon blending and becoming blurry. He could barely make out Roxas' figure standing in front of him. He then collapsed, falling on his knees. Roxas rushed to his side and lifted Axel's chin to meet his gaze. "Axel come on snap out of it!" Axel soon felt the dizziness worsen, and he could barely hear the sound of Roxas' voice.

He slumped forward, leaning on Roxas, then everything went black.

**xXx**

Axel's mother slowly poured the red liquid into his mouth, Axel swallowing in his sleep. He then quickly sat up and choked, his mother patting his back.

"Are you alright, Axel?" a familiar voice asked. Axel looked to his right and saw Roxas standing there, giving him a worried look. He looked in front of him at his mom, who was holding the glass of synthetic blood from the tablets. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed, pulling his mother into a nearby bathroom.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ROXAS I WAS A VAMPIRE?!!" he whisper-shouted. Axel's mother stepped back and shook her head.

"I didn't, Axel. I put the tablets in the glass when he wasn't looking and when he asked me what it was I said it was dark red Gatorade." Axel breathed a sigh of relief, and Roxas knocked on the door.

"Uhh...would someone care to explain what's going on?" he asked sheepishly. Axel looked at his mother and she nodded.

"Maybe it'd be best if you told him, Axel." He walked up to the door and opened it, Roxas staring at the two of them confusingly. Axel led Roxas into his room and shut and locked the door.

"Roxas...can I tell you something?" he asked nervously. Roxas quirked up an eyebrow and nodded.

"Of course you can...I was really worried about you earlier." he said. Axel took a deep breath and looked down.

"Well, Roxas...I'm a...a..." Roxas motioned for him to continue.

"...a...vamp..ire.." Axel winced and stared at Roxas, who's expression was blank. The blonde then stared him right in the eye.

"You're lying..." he said. Axel looked down and shook his head.

"I wish I were, Roxas. I really do." Roxas stared up at him and shook his head.

"You're lying..." he said again. Axel bent down so he was eye level with Roxas and lifted the corner of his mouth, showing his left fang as proof.

"I'm not lying, Roxas." the blonde backed away.

"That's why the alarms went off in the store...that's why you were arguing with my dad...that's why you collapsed! You needed blood...and that..." he stared at the glass on the dresser. "That's blood..."

"It's not real blood, Roxas!" Axel said. Roxas glared at him.

"But its not 'Gatorade' either!" he growled. Axel stared at Roxas in disbelief. He felt rejected and judged based upon what he was, a pain much worse than the pain he had felt earlier when he collapsed. Roxas began to back away from him, and he stepped closer.

"Roxas, I'm not going to hurt you..." he said sympathetically. The blonde shook his head and glared at the older teen.

"Why should I believe you?" without waiting for a response, he ran out of the room and down the staircase. Axel's mother watched as he pulled open the door and ran out. She sighed and ran upstairs to Axel's room.

Axel let him go. He sat on his bed and held his legs up close to his chest, burrying his face in his knees. He felt the warm tears begin to fill his eyes and run down his cheeks. He suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and looked up to meet his mother's gaze.

"Axel, it's alright. If he can't learn to accept you the way you are, then he doesn't deserve you." she said, sitting next to him and patting his back comfortingly. Axel wiped his eyes and leaned against her.

"No one will accept the way I am...I'm just a monster...a creature that doesn't even deserve to live in hell." he buried his face back in his knees and began to sob. His mother leaned her head on his and patted his back.

"That's not true, Axel. Demyx and Zexion accept you," she said optimistically. Axel shook his head.

"Yeah, but not someone who's been brought up by a vampire hunter..." his mom's eyes then widened.

"What?!!" she yelled. Axel stared at the floor and she forced him to look at her. "His parents are vampire hunters?!!"

Axel nodded.

"Oh great..." she stood up from the bed and began pacing around the room. "I can't believe this...Axel, you are in serious danger now."

"Teh...it wouldn't matter...I'm in more danger just sitting here.." his mother quirked an eyebrow at his comment, and he wrapped himself up in the blanket on his bed and sighed. "...mom?"

"Yeah, Axel?"

"Wake me up when you've found a cure for me."

**xXx**

Roxas slowly walked toward his house, thinking over the whole vampire situation with Axel. Why did he lie to him? Why didn't he tell him from the beginning?

_Probably because he was afraid you would react the same way you did earlier._

Roxas pushed the thought out of his mind. This whole thing was just too much for him to handle. He felt, deep down, guilty for leaving Axel and judging him. But he knew Axel didn't feel guilty when he fed off innocent humans...

_IF he fed of innocent humans..._

He once again pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to have the thought of 'nice vampires' in his mind, in case there really weren't any of the sort. He approached his house and unlocked the door, walking cautiously inside. He looked around, but there was no one.

_''They must be out...' _he thought. He walked upstairs and heard his dad talking to someone on the phone. He glanced inside the study, watching the older blonde sit down at a large chair in front of a desk. _'Maybe...Dad could help me with this situation...' _He thought about it for a moment.

Bad idea.

He sighed and walked to his bedroom, jumping in his bed and snuggling in the blankets. _'I'll just sleep for a while,' _he thought, _'Maybe I'll wake up and this'll all have been a dream...' _

**xXx**

Sunday morning finally came about. It was surprising to see that Axel had slept the whole entire day...

That is, until 3:00 in the morning.

Axel groaned and sat up in the bed. "Why did I have to wake up _now?" _he mumbled to himself. He knew that if he tried going back to sleep, he'd just feel more and more awake every second. He stumbled out of bed and limped to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing cold water in his face. When he looked up, he saw his mother standing right behind him.

He screamed.

"Mom, what the hell!" he yelled, snatching a towel hanging behind her. She laughed and smiled.

"I suppose you couldn't sleep either?" Axel nodded in response.

"Too busy wondering when I'll be sent to hell."

She shook her head. "You have terrible language," she teased. Axel threw the towel at her and she laughed, dodging it. "It's early enough...wanna go get Starbucks?" Axel nodded happily and followed his mother out of the bathroom and down the staircase.

They walked along the sidewalk towards the small coffee shop, Axel occasionally bumping his mother off the sidewalk.

"Mom...do you think he'll actually tell his dad that I'm a vampire?" he asked. She glanced at him with a worried expression, then looked down.

"I..I don't know..." she began, "He was probably just upset that you kept it from him, so he kind of went off on you yesterday. I don't think he'll tell."

"Teh...I sure hope you're right..."

**xXx**

**Cloudsgirl: Ack! I didn't submit this as soon as I wanted to, but oh well! I know I kinda ended it lame, but chapter 6 will pickup where this left off. Anyways, please let me know what you think, and submit a review! I also wanted to thank all of you for all the wonderful reviews. :) Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means a lot to me!**

**Anyway, chapter 6 is coming your way, so keep an eye out!**


End file.
